revelations
by agge
Summary: slash- Clark/Lex- don't want to spoil the story
1. Default Chapter

Usual disclaimers apply. The man threatening Clark is my property. Permission granted to anyone intending to use him without prior request. Please state, that you are borrowing my character. However, at this time, no name was decided. Reviews and criticisms are highly appreciated, for they help a writer grow.  
  
Revelations Clark and Lex  
  
Undeveloped emotions  
  
Sitting in my room private space still does not quell my raging emotions. Maybe I should take up Chloe's suggestion and write in a journal. I will actually listen to her and than be very upset with consequences later. So much for doing what I will regret later on. Great going Clark, you'll really score points this time. Wonderful, being cynical help none when in relation to talking in one-self's head about themselves. Since I am not about to back out now, may as well get on with it. Buying a notebook on his way home from school, Clark begins writing. I never new this would be so hard. How do I begin a journal, say, maybe without being too formal? Oh, Right! 'Dear diary!' Never been easier Clark thought sarcastically.  
  
December 21, 2002 Dear diary, My name is Clark Kent, and I am writing you for I know you wont betray my secrets and feelings, not unless someone looks who shouldn't have. I see I' am already going off a tangent, not what I need now. Forget it; I'll just get on with it. I thought I loved Lana Lang, but for sometime now, I think I have feeling for someone else. Lex, I have only known him for about a year and a half now, but I know I feel things for him. These feelings are far stronger and far different than I have felt for any other. I think I am in love with Lex Luthor.  
  
Sitting on his bed, Clark closes his journal, and places it in a hidden corner where only he can find. I don't think anyone will find it here, and I have to go down for chores and dinner. Man, what a day. I don't think I'll get over it. Now time to get down stairs before I hear mom's wrath. Trying to avoid an argument, Clark heads to the dining room.  
  
"Clark! Get down here right now, we have a visitor." Seconds later, Clark is down the stairs and is shocked by the stranger standing and waiting at the door. "Well, well, well if it isn't who I've been waiting for, Mr. Clark Kent, I will be outside and would like to speak with you over a specified and previously unresolved matter." The stranger says with a sneer. Unable to ignore the menacing connotation of the statement, Clark replies serenely "Mom, it's all right" never taking his eyes off the intruder continues, "You have my attention, and what exactly is this urgent matter you say you have?" not betraying the inner turmoil currently overwhelming Clark, he calmly escorts his 'visitor' out the door and to his car.  
  
When realizing his parents far enough away, Clark finally says, "If you dare touch my parents or anyone I love, I will personally see to it that you don't have a job, am I clear enough? Leave my friends and family alone. I will not do any of your dirty work, and blackmail will not work." Clark snarled.  
  
"You have very big words for an alien; especially for one hiding his secret from his closest friends and maybe even family. What if the one I was threatening just happened to be Lex Luthor?"  
  
"Especially Lex, God help me so if you even dare lift a finger on Lex. I am warning you, you stay away from Lex, My parents and friends, now leave and if you dare show your face around here again, I will have the police in no time."  
  
They hear a car coming there way, turn to see a Ferrari headed their way. Finally parked and out of the car Clark yells to Lex "Get in the house now, and stay there." Hearing the agitation and anger in Clark's voice, and the tone that says 'don't argue with me, you won't win' Lex immediately obeys.  
  
To the stranger, "leave now and don't you ever come here again." The order is barely above a whisper, but the tone threatening. With nothing left to do but listen, the stranger leaves. Clark stares after him until he is long gone and after a few minutes, despondently dawdles toward the house.  
  
At the Talon, Pete Ross and Chloe Sullivan are sitting in a far end corner. Lana Lang is drying and putting away the glasses. Pete and Chloe are arguing over some insignificant something when the phone rings.  
  
Lana, answering the call, calls Pete over. "Yes, Mrs. Kent, its Pete.. What happened?... No.. We will be right over.. Why not?.... k, bye.." Pete's complexion paled a few notches from what he just heard to the possible implications. "Pete, what's wrong? It seems as if you saw a ghost, what's going on?" ask Lana frustrated. "Something happened today, and Clark will tell us in time. Something is very wrong by the sound of it. We have to stay here for now. Mr. and Mrs. Kent's order. Sorry guys."  
  
In the Kent house, Clark is pacing like a caged animal. Jonathan and Martha are extremely worried, but say nothing, while sitting on the couch, and Lex is worried sick about his best friend. "Clark, speak up, you're scaring me. This is not like you at all except when you are.." Trail off as he realizes exactly what is going on. "Clark, who is he threatening you with?" questions Lex, fearful on whom it is that this stranger is using as leverage. "You Lex, he threatened your life, and I can't allow that, not now, not ever. I'll keep you safe, always. Go up to my room, I will be there in a minute." Lex is about to protest but seeing Clark's expression reluctantly obliges and treads wearily up the stairs, deep in thought. There is no way I saw what I did, he is only 16 he cannot have feeling for me. That, of course, would explain plenty. Damn, life just got more complicated than it can ever get. Clark, we need to talk and now.  
  
"Mom and Dad, go to the talon and go with Lana, Chloe and Pete to the Sullivan's pick Nell up on the way, and sleep there. Do not worry about me, I will be with Lex, I must protect him." Also, tell him I love him without my parents to listen. I plan to tell him my secret, now; need I give a run down? It's not like it would even go over well with my parents.  
  
"Got it sweetie, but please call us to tell us how your doing, okay?" asks Martha, worried dearly for her son.  
  
" I will mom, when I know its safe enough to update you, remember mom and dad, I love you so much and I wont let you be put into danger, but you got to promise me you will not try to contact me and that you remain out of sight. Do you understand?" with two very reluctant nods Clark knows that they do, and will not willingly place themselves in danger. Jon and Martha leave out the back door, headed to the Talon. Clark speeds upstairs and finds Lex sitting on his bed. Clark locks the door behind him as he enters and immediately heads for the window. His parents are far from view now. Clark turns and opens his "secret safe" for his journal and glides onto the bed.  
  
"Lex, we have a few very important things we must talk about. I have two major confessions that I am in a way glad to reveal, yet at the same time the hardest, most guarded and only two secrets of my teenaged life. Firstly, why are you studying the meteorite?" Questions Clark. Depending on this answer would he forever be hiding or trust some people enough to tell his secret.  
  
Lex thinks hard before answering, he cannot allow Clark to fear everyone all his life and consider himself the world's biggest freak. No for someone like Clark, it would be absolute disaster especially when I just realized I love him and more than anyone else does. "To find a way to eliminate the threat of the rocks and what they do to people, and a way to keep you safe from them, even if you are an alien and came down in the midst of them." Lex was surprised by the reaction on Clark's face when saying the last part, particularly alien and came down. Waiting for Clark's explanation, he was not disappointed and clearly taken aback.  
  
"Lex, you summarized my origins perfectly. Now, do you understand why I could not tell you, no matter how much wanted to? It was eating at me. Before I tell you my powers and explain the things surrounding them and the accident, I will confess my second yet most important secret. I only realized this not to long ago, but I love you, it's not like my crush on Lana or any other crushes or loves from before. I love you heart, soul, and more than anyone, anything, or even life itself. I'll go into the next room if you want, or what ever. I am so very sorry. It's my fault you're in danger now, my fault again for you being bald and every weird thing to happen in Smallville, all the deaths, mutants and everything. It would not have happened if I had not come. Take all the time you need to digest this. I will be in another room, and if you want, here is my diary; you might want to read it. It will probably explain a few things." Clark says dejectedly. Unable and unwilling to get his heart broken that second, he speeds out to his parents' bedroom. Lex races after him, unwilling this innocent to be hurt any longer and makes a silent promise to share the burden.  
  
Seeing Clark crying, Lex scoops Clark up into his arms.  
  
"Shhh, it's okay, I've got you. Clark, listen to me, I will not let anything happen to you, and hey, but I just only realized this myself that I love you too. Everything that happened due to the meteor rocks is not your fault, don't think otherwise, do you hear me?" seeing Clark nod, he continues to cradle a sobbing Clark. Damn to whoever put this fear and guilt into Clark, he is just a boy, only 16, and I love him, I would do absolutely anything to keep him safe and would die for him if it meant his life isn't at stake. Clark finally begins to calm down somewhat and asks, "How can it not be my fault if I came down in the midst of the meteors?"  
  
"You were just a baby at the time; you're as much a victim as anyone else. If you're looking for someone to blame, than it's whoever sent you here in the first place." Seeing that Clark's face fell at the mention of someone sending him to earth, Lex asks, "Do you know anything of your heritage? I am sure that whoever sent you had survival in mind."  
  
"No I don't although I wish otherwise. I ask myself repeatedly what would be the reason they sent me away; was it because there is something wrong with me? Did my biological parents hate me? Why is what I would ask myself and never gain answers." Clark's despairing tone further breaks Lex's heart. "Clark, who in their right mind, would send such a beautiful, loving, caring, compassionate three year old child to someplace so far away? Only someone who loves their child deeply and only for the sake of survival, who knows why. How about we talk about your powers while you sit in my lap?" asks Lex seductively.  
  
"I like the sound of that, and what if this was included?" Clark placed a very tender, but loving and passionate first time kiss. Although stunned by the strength and passion of the kiss, Lex reciprocates just as strongly.  
  
"Wow..., I'd say for plenty more if it were not the urgency of the situation and need to get this over with. Before I tell you what my abilities are, Lex, I know I love you heart and soul."  
  
With a deep breath, Clark begins, "The powers I have are: incredible strength, amazing speed, x-ray vision, and a very weird but sometimes useful 'Heat vision'. Nothing on earth is heavy for me, but I can always hold back my strength. I can run at the seed of light, maybe even faster and I see through walls, bodies, etc. I shoot laser or heat beams from my eyes, a nice color too."  
  
"I suspected as much but you just confirmed it. Clark, such powers are incredible, unbelievably amazing. However, just what is the heat vision? You are definitely a pyrokinetic; however, what is the ability you have? I'd love to see all, although if I have to wait, I'll do so. I love you so much Clark, never doubt that."  
  
"I don't doubt it at all. In fact, all signs pointed that you feel the same way about me and now I know for sure. I am glad though, I don't have to hide my secret from you any longer. God knows it been hard. I shoot laser beams from my eyes and it's very cool, scary but cool" Clark lets out a deep breath he hadn't known he had held.  
  
"I believe unbelievably so, am I right Clark?" Lex half teasingly questions with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, I guess so, now on to some popcorn and movie. Nu, get going, now!" In addition, Clark smiles his thousand-watt smile. 


	2. chapter two

Usual disclaimers apply. The man threatening Clark is my property. Permission granted to anyone intending to use him without prior request. Please state, that you are borrowing my character. The name chosen is Sandy Zumer. Reviews and criticisms are highly appreciated, for they help a writer grow. Thank you for you review, AtieJen it is appreciated. Do not worry; more chapters are bound to come. It will take some time, so please bear with me, and please R&R my other story (ies). Your questions will be answered as I go along, and again thank you.  
  
Revelations Clark and Lex  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Riley's field  
  
He had never been so disappointed in his life. Clark, the It he had just threatened poses a danger to humanity. Clark turned the threat onto him; he has to find a way to make Clark his- Sandy Zumer, a reporter for the Chicago tribune.  
  
Sandy is part of the mafia, but with the Kent secret, he had just found out about, many problems arise. For the most part, he has a Luthor to contend with, and that is a bad thing. Luthors are easy to cover up trails when it suits them and this might be one of them. He has to find a way to make Lex join him so that Lex can convince Clark to do his bidding, it is in this way that he will go up in the 'mafia hierarchy' and, at the same time, he will reach stardom. 'Now that's a good thought, Sandy Zumer, found the first, and maybe only, alien.'  
  
Looking at his watch, he sees he is late for his meeting. He still hasn't left Smallville, because his press conference is taking place in two hours. The meeting he has now is with Lionel Luthor regarding Clark. On such a busy Sunday, he normally would leave the office early, in hopes that we would get to his targeted area about fifteen minutes ahead of schedule. There is absolutely no use of ever turning down a Luthor, because in the end, he will destroy you, your family and harm your friends. Working around the elder Luthor, in anything pertaining to Clark is a sure backfire, and he doesn't want to be in the middle of it.  
  
Metropolis  
  
Atop the 105 floor inside the LuthorCorps main building, a man with brown hair and blond highlights sits at his desk poring over the contents placed in front of him. Half way through his buzzer rings. "Yes Dominic? Were you not specified to not disturb me while I am reading important information?" the man inquires, his face, an unreadable mask. "Yes sir, but Mr. Luthor, Mr. Zumer is on line three, he claims it is urgent." Dominic replies, hating having to go through this, at all times. "Thank You Dominic, I will take it from here. Mr. Zumer, are you on scramble? No? Okay, just one moment please.. Okay, do you have the information for me? ... I see, this cause many problems.. Alright, do what you have to and keep me posted. Good bye." Lionel never thought trying to own Clark would be so difficult. It had been easy to point Zumer into the right direction; it was much harder to do so without giving away many facts. All he said was "Mr. Zumer how would you like to report a story that deals with the supernatural?" It was harder on keeping the project a secret for three long and hard months. He had gained the Kents daily schedule thru one of their helpers. He copied Mr. Kent's keys and gave them to Mr. Zumer.  
  
Talon  
  
The Kents had just walked into the store when Lana called out, "everyone, store closes now. Mr. and Mrs. Kent please give me a moment and I will be right with you. Chloe, Pete, Whitney, please seat yourselves next to the Kents. We have a lot that we need to talk about." All those spoken too did as told, waiting for Lana to finish her services of the day.  
  
To be continued.. 


	3. chapter three

Usual disclaimers apply. The man threatening Clark is my property. Permission granted to anyone intending to use him without prior request. Please state, that you are borrowing my character. The name chosen is Sandy Zumer. Reviews and constructive criticism is highly appreciated, for they help a writer grow. Please R&R.  
  
Revelations Clark and Lex  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Since the incident earlier in the day, it ended rather uneventful. Clark and Lex had sat down to a movie, and held each other comfortingly. They had fallen asleep one on top of the other, which was a relief to the stress they had been under lately. That day was all about Clark, and the threat against him, which had somehow extended to love, family and friends, tomorrow would be about Lex.  
  
Due to the panic that had set in, when the unwanted visitor had shown up at the Kents doorstep, none of the residents had taken a good look at the scoundrel. Before falling asleep, the two had conversed primarily on the topic revolving around the scalawag. One of the issues was remembering how the person looked. Going over the events, the two came up with a picture of a blurry face- the features were hard to recall, due to a lack of attention on focusing on the face of the man, now they were partially stuck on a half formed image. Who ever thought that god would willingly let life get so complicated; the only explanation would be, to make them stronger. They intended to make do with what they had.  
  
The facts they had come up with was; cold blue-green eyes, raven haired lochs, an earring in the left ear, and a tattoo, hardly seen, began near the base of neck. They figured he was from out of town and hired by someone who has found out about Clark, and instincts were pointing to Lionel Luthor. They needed a plan of attack, but rest would do for the meantime. 


End file.
